An Interview with the Cast from ZOIDS
by Izzy A-chan
Summary: ....makes you wonder what happens behind the scenes....
1. The guy who needs a slice of humble pie

Woo hoo! I lil break from showing you the stupid side of Yu Yu Hakusho is just what I needed! *Gets hit in the head with a muffin * Today, I will be doing an interview with the cast from Zoids instead of getting off my lazy ass and writing a Yu Yu Hakusho story based on one of my psycho dreams.  
  
Izzy: Hello, and welcome to the. uhh. the interview with the Zoids cast o__O" I'm Izzy---  
  
Magnum: *from inside the bathroom * and I'm Magnum! And welcome to the interview with the Zoids cast!  
  
Izzy: I just said that. Ok, today, we'll be asking each member of the cast a few questions about how they feel about the show and all. First, we'd like to welcome Bit onto the studio! Bit! C'mon down!  
  
*Bit comes down the stairs, waving and smiling; while 2/3's of the studio jump out of their seats and swoon *  
  
Izzy: Eh. ok, anyway, how are you today, Bit?  
  
Bit: I'm fine, hey, wasn't there another hostess here earlier?  
  
Magnum: *from bathroom * In here!  
  
Audience: *sweat drop *  
  
Izzy: *ahem * So, Bit, what are your feelings on the show Zoids?  
  
Bit: It's ok. I just wish I could get my fair share of prize money. *leers at Doc, whom is in the audience *  
  
Doc: *sinks down into his chair *  
  
Izzy: What are your feelings on the other members of the team?  
  
Bit: Well, Brad's ok. Leena really needs help. And Jamie needs to get over his damn Zoid, I mean, c'mon. Every time it's missing he loses his mind! Last time he highjacked a pizza boy's car.  
  
Magnum: *from the bathroom * REALLY!? COOL!  
  
Izzy: And how does Leena need help?  
  
Bit: You're kidding right? Didn't you see that episode where I accidentally walked in on her when she was in the shower?  
  
Izzy: *snickers * That was actually quite funny.  
  
Bit: Hey, shut up! It's not my fault she's a dumb ass.  
  
Lena: WHAT!?  
  
Bit: Huh? Where'd Leena's voice come from!?  
  
Leena: *busts in with her Gun Sniper *  
  
Izzy: NO NO NO NO NO! GET THAT ZOID OUTTA MAH STUDIO!!!  
  
Gun Sniper: *uses the "all weasel assault unit" *  
  
Izzy: NOOOOOOOO!!! STOP IT STOP IT STOP IIIIIT!!!  
  
Bit: JESUS CHRIST!!!!  
  
*The entire studio blows up, but the bathroom is left standing *  
  
Magnum: *pokes her head out of the bathroom * Hey! What'd I miss?  
  
Izzy: *biting the Gun Sniper's leg * EEEEEEEVIL  
  
Bit: HEEEELP MEEEE!!!  
  
Leena: *siting on Bit pulling his hair out of his head * BWAHAHAHAAA!!  
  
Doc: *from behind a blown up wall * Hey Bit, what kind of shampoo do you use?  
  
Bit: IS THAT REALLY THE TIME FOR THIS!? I'M GOING BALD FOR CHRIST SAKES!!  
  
Izzy: *pops up from behind a burning chair * That's our show. Ehhh.. I'm, I'm, I'm---- w-w-who am I again?  
  
Bit: LORD HELP MEEEEE!!!  
  
Magnum: *looks around at the blown up studio and goes back into the bathroom *  
  
Bit: AHHHHHHHH!!! 


	2. An interview with the queen of rage and ...

Eep. Leena and her Gun Sniper really did some damage to the studio during the interview with Bit; but we're up and running again! And Magnum isn't in the bathroom this time! *slaps Magnum on the back * Silly thing, I'm the one who hides out in the bathroom---- wait, I hide out in corners. Oh well! Today we'll be doing an interview with. *gulp * Leena. So if you have a full suit of armor, please have it handy.  
  
Izzy: *sniffs the microphone * Oh! *blush * Hello! And welcome to that show where we, as in Magnum and I *psst, Magnum, where are you!? * interview the cast from Zoids. Today, we will be interviewing that ever so high strong warrior, Leena Toros. Leena, c'mon down.  
  
Leena: *comes stomping down the stairs *  
  
Audience: *hides *  
  
Izzy: Ok. well, since the interview with Bit was so friggin short, due to, umm. "difficulties", we're gonna try to make this interview longer. (of all the interviews that had to be longer __ EEEEEH ) But before we start, we'd like to say hello to Bit, whom is in the hospital with several broken bones and a few brain injuries.  
  
Leena: *grabs the camera and leers into it * HOW YA FEELING BIT!? MWAHAHAHAAAA!!!!  
  
Izzy: Leena, would you please sit down?  
  
Leena: Certainly, sorry for the disturbance.  
  
Audience member #61: Yea and for all of the others.  
  
Leena: *shoots audience member #61 * Lets get started, shall we?  
  
Izzy: ..Errm, okay, so, Leena, how do you feel about working on the show Zoids?  
  
Leena: Oh, well, its quite fun to blow up random people/things on a daily basis.  
  
Magnum: *from the ceiling * I FEEL A BURP COMING ON!!!  
  
Izzy: Eh, ok. Thank you for sharing that with us Magnum. *coughcough *  
  
Magnum: *from the ceiling * HOW MANY PEOPLE HAVE YOU BLOWN UP!?  
  
Izzy: .Do you smell something burning?  
  
*Leena is chasing audience member #61 whom has recarnated *  
  
Magnum: *from the ceiling * OH COOL, HER HEAD'S ON FIRE! *gets a lighter * *sets head on fire * OH BOY!  
  
Izzy: NE! NO MORE HEADS ON FIRE!  
  
Magnum: *from the ceiling * CAN I BE YOUR BEST FRIEND!?  
  
Izzy: NO! *calls animal control *  
  
Leena: *chases audience member #61 with an extremely large axe *  
  
Magnum: *from the ceiling * CAN I HAVE A FURBY!?  
  
Izzy: *throws a Furby at Magnum * WHY DON'T YA SMOKE IT WHILE YOU'RE AT IT!?  
  
Magnum: *chases the Furby with JIGA-THE-WOOSHY-MALLET *  
  
Leena: *cheerfully sets the audience on fire *  
  
Izzy: STOP! WE NEED TO DO THE INTERVIEW! GRR! *gets Jamie's Pteras *  
  
Jamie: NOOOOOOOOO!! MY PTERAS!! *highjacks a pizza boy's car *  
  
Izzy: .Bit wasn't kidding. *runs the Pteras into Leena *  
  
Leena: WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?  
  
Izzy: AN INTERVIEW DAMN IT!!!  
  
Leena: Oh, ok, all you had to do was ask.  
  
Magnum: *cheerfully chases the Furby with a box of matches *  
  
Izzy: Have you noticed how everything so EEEEEEVIL is done "cheerfully" around here? *slaps self * BACK TO DE INTERVIEW! So, *ahem * Leena, what your feelings on the other members of the cast?  
  
Leena: Well, Brad's ok. Jamie, is well, what you saw back there. And Bit needs a "slice of humble pie".  
  
Izzy: Can't argue with you there.  
  
*sprinklers go off *  
  
Izzy: When's animal control gonna get here!?  
  
Magnum: *squeals happily * *her matches go out from the sprinklers * Oh poo.  
  
Furby: You suck! Hee hee hee!  
  
Magnum: *gets a flaming torch *  
  
Furby: Crap it.  
  
Izzy: ..Ok, so, how do you feel about Harry, Leena?  
  
Leena: He can suck helium and float into a storm cloud for all I care.  
  
Magnum: THAT'S A GOOD IDEA! *gets a balloon full of helium *  
  
Izzy: .That's it, I'm sueing animal control.  
  
Leena: Aren't you gonna ask me about my Gun Sniper?  
  
Izzy: Eh. I guess so, how do you feel about your Gun Sniper?  
  
Leena: IT'S THE BEST THING EVER! IT. HAS. GUNS!  
  
Izzy: Yes. a whole butt load of em.  
  
Leena: *makes shot gun noises *  
  
Izzy: Well ok, I guess that about wraps up this show; join us next time when----  
  
*Animal control busts in *  
  
Magnum: NE, I CAN REALLY FEEL THAT BURP NOW! *sucks in helium *  
  
Izzy: WAIT! NO! MAGNUM DON'T------  
  
*the studio blows up *  
  
Magnum: *from under the rubble * HEY IZZY, THAT WAS FUN! LET'S DO IT AGAIN!  
  
Izzy: .. *attacks Magnum rabidly * *foams at the mouth * *ROAR! * 


	3. The pizza boy's car highjacker.... perso...

EEEEEEEEVIL ok, the studio is up and running in a new location thanks to *bum bum bum* Magnum! Hopefully we won't be seeing Leena for a while! .Hopefully. Anyway, today we'll be doing an interview with the famous boy that highjacks pizza boy's car's, Jamie! So, umm, you might wanna take a seat in the back. Just for the safety of yourself! .You have been warned  
  
Izzy: *peeks out from behind the chair* Is it safe to come out? Ok. Hi! And welcome back to that show where we interview the cast from Zoids! Today, we'll be interviewing----  
  
Jamie: *comes running down the stairs*  
  
Izzy: JAMIE! I have told you to come down yet! I haven't even introduced you yet!!!!  
  
Jamie: MY PTERAS IS MISSING!  
  
Izzy: Oh darn, cry me a river. As I was saying, today we'll be----  
  
Jamie: MY PTERAS!!! *foams at the mouth and attacks a random audience member*  
  
Izzy: *gets a straightjacket and puts Jamie in it* *smacks Jamie with the NEWSPAPER-O-DOOM * Down boy.  
  
Jamie: Where's your "EEEEVIL " partner?  
  
Magnum: *from the audience* HIIIII!!!  
  
Izzy: I love it how she changes her location every show.. Ok, now Jamie, how do you feel about---  
  
Jamie: Bit needs Ritalin, Brad's ok, Leena needs Ritalin---  
  
Audience member #145 (the one who got attacked): YOU NEED RITALIN TOO!  
  
Jamie: *foams at the mouth and roars*  
  
Magnum: *throws muffin tray at Jamie's head* SHUT UP STUPID AND GO TO SLEEP!  
  
Izzy: Thank you Magnum.  
  
Jamie: *twitches frantically* WHERE'S MY PTERAS!?!?!? *jumps on audience member #145*  
  
Audience member #145: MEDIC!  
  
Izzy: *shoves a bottle of Ritalin down Jamie's throat* SHUT UP!!!  
  
Jamie: *__* Oh, look at all of the pretty colors.  
  
Izzy: Now Jamie, why is there such a big obsession with your Zoid?  
  
Jamie: Oh! I'm glad you asked that! Well, my Pteras and I have been through a lot together..  
  
Izzy: Such as?  
  
Jamie: We're in battles together, we've had our butts kicked by the Back Draft Group together, we laugh together, cry together, eat together, sleep together, take baths together----  
  
Izzy: Woah, h-hold up a sec--- *gets out a tape recorder and a microphone* Would you mind repeating that?  
  
Jamie: It's not what you think! Really!  
  
Izzy: But I wanna know if you and your Zoid are having SOME KIND of a sexual relationship---  
  
Jamie: *looks at Izzy with death in his eyes* You're sick, ya know that? You're really sick!  
  
Izzy: Hey hey hey hey! I don't get a bath with my Zoid!  
  
Jamie: Like hell you do!  
  
Izzy: I NEED SOME MORE RITALIN OUT HERE BOYS!  
  
Magnum: *in the audience happily eating Ritalin* Gee, this is really good, would anyone like some?  
  
Izzy: .....WHO GAVE MAGNUM RITALIN!?!?!!?!?!  
  
Jamie: *snickers and falls out of his chair laughing*  
  
Izzy: I'll take care of you later! *pulls out a box that has the word "danger" written all over it in big, red letters* *puts a glove on and sticks her and inside*  
  
Magnum: Would anyone like to pick flowers with me?  
  
Izzy: *pulls a Furby out of the box* *whistles* Here Magnum! Here girl!  
  
Magnum: *twitches* F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F- F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F- F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F- F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F- F-F- F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F- F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-----  
  
Izzy: *throws a muffin tray at Magnum's head*  
  
Magnum: FURBY! *chases the Furby with JIGA-THE-WOOSHY-MALLET *  
  
Jamie: *goes insane* I WANT MY PTERAS!!!!  
  
Izzy: ...Cry me a river because I DON'T CARE------  
  
*the Blitz Team and the Back Draft Group bust into the studio*  
  
Izzy: NANI!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Bit: *from inside the Liger* What are you guys doing here?  
  
Izzy: I should be asking you that..  
  
Bit: You built your studio right in the middle of a battle field!  
  
Izzy: ... *looks at Magnum* Ohhhhh Maaaaaagnuuuum.  
  
Magnum: MORNING TAILAND!  
  
Izzy: *hits Magnum with a stuffed cow* YOU IDIOT! YOU BUILD OUR STUDIO IN THE MIDDLE OF A DAMN BATTLE FIELD!!!! *roars*  
  
*the studio collapses*  
  
Izzy: *stands on top of the rubble* Join us next time, when we interview Brad.. *growls* IF THERE WILL BE A NEXT TIME!!!!  
  
Magnum: COW!!!! MOOOOOOOO!!! 


	4. The guy who's personallity is known as '...

Helloooo! The studio is in a new location, THE HOVER CARGO! Ehh, ok, I know it sucks, but it was the only place we (as in Magnum and I) could find on such short notice, plus Brad refused to leave. o__O" Hopefully, Leena won't throw a fit, Magnum won't burp, and a Zoid battle won't bust in. *sighs* Ok, now, where's Brad?  
  
Izzy: Hello, and welcome to that show were we interview the cast from Zoids! I'm Izzy an---  
  
*the phone rings*  
  
Izzy: *answers the phone* Hello?  
  
Magnum: HI IZZY!!!  
  
Izzy: Magnum!?  
  
Magnum: I GOT LOST TRYING TO FIND THE OVER CARGO! I THINK I'M IN A PUBLIC BATHROOM!  
  
Izzy: Well, just stay there so you don't blow up the studio.  
  
Magnum: HEY! I FOUND A NICKLE!  
  
Izzy: ..*sweat drops* Today, we'll be interviewing the who everyone on the show so far said was "ok", Brad! *blushes slightly* B-Brad, come on down!  
  
Brad: *Comes down the stairs with his hands in his pockets*  
  
Audience: *cheer and whistle*  
  
Audience member #21: BOO!  
  
Izzy: *shoots audience member #21* SHUT UP YOU LOW LIFE ZOID HATER!  
  
Audience: *looks at Izzy* O__O  
  
Izzy: Errm. *sweat drops* *blushes*  
  
Magnum: I KNOW WHO IZZY LIKES BESIDES HIEI!  
  
Izzy: SHUT UP! *hangs up on Magnum* Ahem. Brad, please have a seat.  
  
Brad: *sits down and looks around uneasy*  
  
Izzy: Brad, what are your feelings of the other members on Zoids, and why do they keep saying your "ok"?  
  
Brad: Bit is fun to annoy, Leena needs some Ritalin, and Jamie needs to be shot at times.  
  
Izzy: *nods in agreement* Yes.. *gets starry eyed*  
  
Brad: Why does everyone keep saying I'm "ok"? Well, I never express my feelings, I never let them know who I really am, and I almost never talk. That a good enough answer?  
  
Izzy: *nods in agreement* Yes.. *gets starry eyed*  
  
Audience member #75: *raises hand*  
  
Izzy: Uh. yes! Sir! *gives audience member #75 the microphone*  
  
Audience member #75: Isn't it true that you like Naomi?  
  
Izzy: 0_______0 *grabs audience member #75 by the shirt collar* NO HE DOESN'T LIKE HER!!! *foams at the mouth*  
  
*phone rings*  
  
Izzy: SOMEONE GET THAT DAMN IT! *chokes audience member #75*  
  
Brad: *looks around* *answers the phone* Yes?  
  
Magnum: HIIIII!  
  
Izzy: MAGNUM! QUIT CALLING HERE!  
  
Magnum: IZZY LIKES BRAD, IZZY LIKES BRAD! I'M TELLING THE ENTIRE STUDIO AUDIENCE!!  
  
Izzy: RAWR! *sets the phone on fire* IZZY LIKES NO ONE!!!!  
  
Audience member #32: What about Hiei?  
  
Izzy: *shoots audience member #32* SQUEEEEEE! I'M TRIGGER HAPPY!!!!!! *gets an MP5 (AKA a machine gun)*  
  
*another phone rings*  
  
Izzy: *answers it* WHAT!?  
  
Magnum: I FLUSHED MY NICKLE DOWN THE TOILET AND I THINK ITS STUCK!  
  
Izzy: NE!?  
  
Magnum: YEA, I THINK I CAUSED A BACK UP IN THE PIPES!  
  
Izzy: *shoots the phone* GO AWAY MAGNUM!  
  
*water begins to flood into the studio*  
  
Izzy: *shoots the water rapidly* NO NO NO NO NO!  
  
Brad: *picks up the microphone that's floating in the water* Errm. join us next time. when we interview Leon.  
  
Izzy: *gets starry eyed* LEON!? WHERE!?  
  
*the studio gets more flooded*  
  
Izzy: Eep! *gets 2 collars and leashes* *puts one of the collars on Brad and swims off with him* 


	5. Mushroom head!

We're all gonna die. the studio has been rebuilt in Magnum's BACK YARD!!!! *sobs loudly* BUT, we decided to go on with the show, because today we'll be interviewing, LEON!!! *gets a starry eyed and such* Leon, Leon, Leon, Leon, Leon, Leon, Leon, Leon, Leon, Leon.. *drools* *pulls out the extra chain and collar from the most previous chapter with Brad* I think you all know (or knew) what this is for ^.~  
  
Izzy: *jumps up and down* HI HI HI HI HI!!!! OK, LETS GET THE SHOW STARTED!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Audience: ???  
  
Izzy: *studders* T-T-T-T-T-TODAY W-W-W-W-WE'LL B-B-BE I-I-INTERVIEWING L-L- L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-LEON!!!!! *squeals* GET YER BUTT DOWN HERE LEON!!!!!  
  
Leon: *walks nervously down the stairs with a huge sweat drop over his head*  
  
Izzy: Oh boy, Oh boy, Oh boy, Oh boy, Oh boy, Oh boy, Oh boy, Oh bo-----  
  
*Thunderclap*  
  
Leon: *stops* What the---??  
  
Izzy: I think Magnum found her way into the sound effects room..  
  
Leon: *continues down the stairs*  
  
*One section of the audience yells for Leon to marry them*  
  
Izzy: *throws a bomb at them* SHUT UP AND GO TO SLEEP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The one section of the audience: X___________X  
  
*Farm animal noises*  
  
Izzy: ((o____o))""" umm Leon, please sit down and just ignore all of the disturbances..  
  
Leon: *sits down and looks at Izzy*  
  
Izzy: *starry eyed* Hewwo.  
  
Leon: *sweat drop* Umm. h-hi?  
  
Izzy: ......  
  
Leon: ......  
  
*The sound of toast popping up out of a toaster*  
  
Izzy: *blinks* Oh, ahem. so.  
  
Leon: Bit needs to get his hair dyed back his natural color, Leena needs to go on a date with Harry before they both drive me insane, Brad needs a hair cut and a new ward robe, and Jamie needs to leave the pizza boy's alone..  
  
*buzzing noises*  
  
Izzy: .never heard those things be---- WAIT! Bit's hair is colored!?  
  
Leon: *nods* It's naturally red.  
  
Izzy: RED!? *falls out of seat laughing* That's PRICELESS!  
  
*random roaring sounds*  
  
Leon: May I ask----  
  
Izzy: Ask me anything you want!!! ;3  
  
Leon: Ooookay. Is it true that you have nick named me 'mushroom head'?  
  
Izzy: *grins* Yes. ^______________^  
  
*Kyle's mom's a bitch (from the South Park movie) starts to play*  
  
Leon: Why?  
  
Izzy: Because your hair is shaped like the top of a mushroom you silly thing!  
  
Hiei: *sitting in the audience grunting angrily* "Oh look at me! I'm mushroom man!" Tch.  
  
Magnum: *over the speaker* WHEEEE! IZZY, YOU SHOULD TRY THESE BUTTONS!  
  
Izzy: Can I play in Zoids?  
  
Leon: Umm----  
  
Hiei: "Sure play in my Zoid! Just make sure you BLOW IT UP!" *scuffs*  
  
Magnum: *over the speaker* OMG! HIEI'S JEALOUS! *laughs insanely*  
  
Hiei: I AM NOT! *blows up the speakers using the Black Dragon Technique*  
  
Izzy: O_____O"""  
  
Magnum: *over the intercom* ARE YOU SURE!?!?!?  
  
Hiei: *throws deadly man-eating muffins at everyone*  
  
Izzy: EEP! *jumps onto Leon's head* KILL IT LEON! KILL IT!!!  
  
Kurama: *busts in*  
  
Magnum: KURAMA!!!!!! *comes out of no were and glomps him*  
  
Kurama: Get off of me! I gotta save the------ HEY!!!  
  
Magnum: *runs away with Kurama's rose whip*  
  
Izzy: TACO HELL!  
  
Magnum: I GOT THE DANGEROUS JUMP ROPE!!!!  
  
Leon: *being eaten by the muffins* HELP! GET THEM OFF---- OW!!!!!  
  
Izzy: *runs around in a perfect circle* NOOOOOOOOO---- ok.  
  
Hiei: MWAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!!  
  
Magnum: *jump ropes with Kurama's rose whip* MY DREAM HAS COME TRUE!!! ;o;  
  
Kurama: GIMME THAT! *goes into semi-demi human form*  
  
Magnum: *squeals* *ties up Kurama* BWAHAHAAAA! *jump ropes some more*  
  
Leon: FEEL THE FORCE!!!! *farts and blows up all of the muffins*  
  
Izzy: *stops running*  
  
Hiei: *stops laughing*  
  
Kurama: *stops doing whatever he was doing*  
  
Magnum: *stops jump roping*  
  
Audience: *does nothing, they have been sitting the whole time ya know.*  
  
Magnum: .....P U! GOOD LORD LEON, YOU REAK!!!  
  
Leon: FEEL THE FORCE DAMN IT!  
  
Kurama: NO! NO MORE FORCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei: FEEL THIS FOURCE---- *farts a mini black dragon (not a real one, an elemental one. One that's made of smoke, err something)*  
  
Izzy: *looks for the Ritalin bars*  
  
Kurama: ...*struggles around in his chair* LET ME OUTTA HERE!!!!!!  
  
Izzy: *bangs a phone on Magnum's head* WHY DOESN'T ANIMAL CONTROL GET HERE SOONER!?!?!?!??!!?!?! ARRRRRUUUUGGGGHHHH!!!!  
  
Kurama: YOU DIDN'T EVEN CALL ANIMAL CONTROL!  
  
Izzy: ...Oh yea  
  
Leon: YOU WILL FEEL THE FOURCE!!!!!! *grunts and growls*  
  
Magnum: YOU KNOW THAT CAN'T BE HEALTY!!!!!!  
  
Hiei: *looks around frantically*  
  
Kurama: WE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE!!!!  
  
Leon: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone else: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-------------  
  
*BOOM!* (Yes, the studio blew up)  
  
Izzy: *from hell* Be sure to join us next time when we interview Harry Champ! *waves frantically*  
  
Hiei and Leon: *fart and blow up hell*  
  
Izzy: *from heaven* ..if we can ever find a spirit world that we can make plans to RECARNATE IN!!! 


	6. Pink and fluffy?

Hello! We got the studio rebuilt once again. right smack in the middle of the damn woods. But we'll try not to kill all of the forest life and try to have a NICE show! .Nice. Hmph. Oh well, anyway;, please disguard all of your gun, knifes, and anything that will harm forest life, we need to try and keep it alive so the damn park rangers don't get on my ass.  
  
Izzy: Hello! And welcome back to that show where we interview the cast from Zoids! I'm Izzy!  
  
Magnum: *is actually sitting in her hostess seat* AND I'M MAGNUM!  
  
Izzy: NO ONE CALL THE E.R.! Magnum has a good reason for sitting in her CORRECT seat today. Can anyone guess why?  
  
Audience: .  
  
*cricket chirps*  
  
Izzy: It's because HARRY IS BEING INTERVIEWED TODAY!  
  
Audience: ...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! EVACUATE THE AREA!!!!!!!!  
  
Izzy: NO NO NO! Trust us, we've taken good care of Harry. Harry! C'mon down and show the audience what we mean.  
  
Harry: *comes jumping onto the stage in a straightjacket*  
  
Audience: *snickers*  
  
Harry: *death glare*  
  
Audience: *sweat drop*  
  
Izzy: Harry, will you please have a seat?  
  
Harry: Where's my Leena!?  
  
Izzy: Sit down damn it!  
  
Magnum: *laughs in a very EEEEVIL way and pulls out a box of Cheese Nips* *flicks Cheese Nips at Harry*  
  
Harry: HEY! You'll mess up my hair! I wanna look nice when Leena comes.  
  
Izzy: Who said Leena was coming?  
  
Harry: Magnum.  
  
Izzy: *looks at Magnum and gives her the death glare* Why the hell did you tell him Leena was gonna be here!?  
  
Magnum: I HAD to get him here some how! *flicks more Cheese Nips at Harry*  
  
Izzy: .I'm guessing you only wanted to have him on the show so you could flick Cheese Nips at him. Am I right?  
  
Magnum: *nods insanely and throws Cheese Nips everywhere*  
  
Izzy: *pulls out a mallet* Just in case. Now Harry, how do you feel about the other members on Zoids?  
  
Harry: OH! LEENA IS WONDERFUL, AND SHE'S SO BEAUTIFUL! HOW COULD YOU NOT LOVE HER!?  
  
Izzy: For one thing she destroyed my studio.  
  
Harry: THAT WAS JUST A CALL FOR HELP! CAN'T YOU SEE? SHE LOVED ME SO MUCH THAT SHE'D EVEN DESTROY THIS STUDIO TO MAKE ME COME AND FIND HER! EVEN IF SHE WAS ON PUBLIC TV!  
  
Izzy: ..  
  
Magnum: *continues throwing Cheese Nips at Harry*  
  
Harry: *tries to tackle Izzy* WHERE'S MY LEENA!?  
  
Izzy: Oooooooooooooh Hiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiii... HARRY'S ON TOP OF ME! GET HIM OFF GET HIM OFF GET HIM OFF!!!!!  
  
Hiei: *comes flying out* GET OFF OF IZZY YOU FLUFFY PINK BASTARD!  
  
Harry: Fluffy!? PINK!?  
  
Izzy: Hiei. will you use your Black Dragon Technique? Pwease? *gets starry eyes*  
  
Hiei: Umm. ok.. *unleashes his Black Dragon at Harry*  
  
Izzy: OH BOY!  
  
Hiei: Now tell me, why did you really want me to do that?  
  
Izzy: Because your shirt dissolves when you do it ^________^  
  
Hiei: ..Figures  
  
Magnum: WHERE ARE BENJAMIN AND SEBASTION!?  
  
Harry: Why do you care!?  
  
Magnum: I WANNA THROW CHEESE NIPS AT EM! NOW!  
  
Harry: *attacks Magnum* YOU LITTLE RUNT! I'M GONNA KILL YOU WHEN I GET OUTTA THIS DAMN THING!  
  
Izzy: ...*sings* SNOT  
  
We're fittin' to take your town  
  
You know we wear the crown  
  
Just got to mess around  
  
Leave your daughters and your sisters with me  
  
Down  
  
Down for that fattest sound  
  
We're comin' to your town  
  
Breaking some ground  
  
Someone's got to do it  
  
Izzy: Can you slow down?  
  
Hiei: *joins in* Just can't be  
  
Izzy: Gotta have a fat sound  
  
Hiei: From S.B.  
  
Izzy: Motherfucker said  
  
Is your soul found?  
  
Hiei: Can't you see?  
  
Izzy: And we're comin' to your town  
  
Hiei: Break It  
  
Smash It  
  
Izzy: Motherfuckin' Snot  
  
Izzy and Hiei: *jump around and dance and continue to sing*  
  
Magnum: *continues to attack Harry with Cheese Nips*  
  
Harry: DON'T WORRY LEENA! HARRY'S COMING!  
  
Izzy: Hmm. I should call Leena..  
  
Magnum: WHY!? SHE'LL SEND US TO HELL AND BACK!  
  
Izzy: At least she'll make Harry shut the fuck up. *calls Leena* Hello? Leena? Oh no nothings wrong, its just that Harry has your Gun Sniper over here and he's TRYING to fix it himself. hello? *dial tone*  
  
Magnum: DID IT WORK!?  
  
Izzy: Like a charm.  
  
*the Liger Zero busts in with Leena inside*  
  
Harry: LEENA! *gets goo-goo eyes*  
  
Leena: DAMN YOU HARRY! WHERE'S MY GUN SNIPER!?  
  
Harry: H-Huh? W-W-What are you talking about?  
  
Leena: GRR! LIGER! STRIKE LAZER CLAW!  
  
Liger: *pounces on Harry and blows up*  
  
Izzy: *now standing in a pile of blown up studio* Hmm. that turned out better than I thought it would! Join us next time when we interview Doc!  
  
Magnum: *still flicking Cheese Nips at Harry*  
  
Leena: GRR! WHERE'S MY ZOID HARRY!?  
  
Harry: I honestly have no clue what you're talking about! No--- WAIT--- LEENA DON'T!!!!!  
  
Leena: *snuggles up to Bit* Bit honey, do you know where my Gun Sniper is?  
  
Bit: Uhh yea, its in the cargo base.  
  
Leena: Thank you honey!  
  
Harry: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! SHE CALLED HIM 'HONEY'!!!!! WAAAAAA------------- *WHAM!*  
  
Izzy: *beating up Harry with the microphone* Shut up and go to sleep! 


	7. MY TOYS!!!

Greetings! I know the last interview with Harry kinda sucked.. But hey! I gotta beat him up with my microphone! *laughs evily* Ahem. anyway, today's interview will be with Doc! Don't tell anyone this.. But I've stolen Doc's little Zoid-model-toy-thingys and I'm auctioning them on the INTERNET! MWAHAHAHAAAA!!! *ahem* I'm ok..  
  
Izzy: Hello! And welcome to that show where we interview the cast from Zoids--- Oh! And, about the new location of the show. it's.. in a hotel lobby..  
  
Magnum: *drives around in a clown car in the lobby* SPICEY ENCHILADA!!!!  
  
Izzy: Magnum, stop smoking.. Ok! Today, we'll be interviewing that ever so wonderful leader of the Blitz team, Doc!  
  
Doc: *comes running down the stairs in a panic* I CAN'T FIND MY TOYS!!!!  
  
Izzy: *typing on a lab top* Ok. lets see here, I want $50 for the Shadow Fox figure and $70 for the--- Oh hello Doc! Please have a seat!  
  
Doc: WHERE ARE MY TOYS!?!?!  
  
Magnum: SPICEY ENCHILADA!!!!! DAMN IT!!!! *blows up the front desk in the lobby*  
  
Izzy: . *sweat drop* Ok. now Doc, what's it like being the leader of the Blitz Team?  
  
Doc: *sniffle* Well, it'd be wonderful if I HAD MY TOYS!!! *sobs loudly*  
  
Izzy: *twitch*  
  
Doc: *sniffle* ???  
  
Izzy: *sings about pork roast and pimping birdies that can't fly*  
  
Magnum: *bounces around in the clown car and yells about tapeworms and constipation*  
  
Doc: *foams at the mouth* WHERE ARE MY TOYS!?  
  
Izzy: *pulls Kurama out of her lab top and throws him at the clown car*  
  
Magnum: KURAMA! *jumps out of the clown car and does the macarena with Kurama* WORK IT WORK IT!  
  
Izzy: ...well that's wrong....  
  
Magnum: ........*twitches* Eh. *beats Kurama upside the head* DON"T BE SO GAY!!! *goes flying off into the oblivion*  
  
Izzy: *pokes Doc* Do you live? *computer beeps* ALRIGHT! I GOT $50 FOR A SHADOW FOX TOY!  
  
Doc: *stops sobbing* S-Shadow Fox t-t-toy?  
  
Izzy: Umm.. I found it in a cereal box! *twitches* THIS IS RESERVED PARKING ONLY!!! *FOAMS AT THE MOUTH AND ATTACKS BILL CLINTON* I WORK HERE! I'M AN AMERICAN! FEED ME MORE POPCORN! .....EH  
  
Doc: ..should I be afraid?  
  
Izzy: *twitches* NOOOO! YOU SHOULD EAT MORE RITALIN BARS! NOW BE SPECIAL AND GO TO SLEEP!  
  
Magnum: WHO GAVE IZZY THE RIGHT TO BE STUPID!?  
  
Kurama: *half dead on the floor* please... somebody... anybody.. heeeeeelp...  
  
Magnum: HELP YOURSELF TO FRUIT LOOPS!  
  
Doc: Should I leave?  
  
Izzy: NOOOOO! Now then. *ahem* HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE SPECIAL!?  
  
Doc: Errm. can I pass on that question?  
  
Izzy: *twitches* *begins to sing* No please no Not tonight please no Mister can't you go Not tonight can't have a scene  
  
Hiei: *joins in* What?  
  
Izzy: Go, please go; You - Hello, sir I said, "No" Important customer  
  
Hiei: What am I just a blur?  
  
Izzy: You sit all night you never buy  
  
Hiei: That's a lie that's a lie I had a tea the other day  
  
Izzy: You couldn't pay  
  
Hiei: Oh yeah  
  
Kurama and Magnum: *join in* Benjamin Coffin the 3rd - here?  
  
Izzy: Oh no  
  
Doc: *joins in* Wine and beer!  
  
*everyone starts to sing La Vie Boheme*  
  
Audience member #61: *joins in* The enemy of Avenue A We'll stay  
  
*everyone sits down*  
  
Izzy: Oy vey!  
  
Kurama: What brings the mogul in his own mind to the Life Cafe?  
  
Doc: I would like to propose a toast To Izzy's noble try It went well  
  
Izzy: Go to hell  
  
Doc: Was the yuppie scum stomped Not counting the homeless How many tickets weren't comped  
  
Hiei: Why did Muffy-  
  
Doc: Alison  
  
Hiei: Miss the show?  
  
Doc: There was a death in the family If you must know  
  
Magnum: Who died?  
  
Doc: Our Akita  
  
Izzy, Hiei, Kurama, and Audience member #61: Evita  
  
*everyone begins to put on a big Broadway show*  
  
Magnum: *continues to drive around in the clown car* LA VIE BOHEMEEEEEE!!!!  
  
Izzy: *throws Doc into the wall*  
  
Doc: WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?  
  
Izzy: I AM SELLING YOUR TOYS ON THE INTERNET!  
  
Doc: WHAT!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?! *foams at the mouth*  
  
Izzy: I'VE MADE OVER $500!  
  
Kurama: Are you gonna share with us?  
  
Izzy: NO! *eats a Ritalin bar* *blows up*  
  
Magnum: HEY! I'M SUPPOSED TO BLOW UP THE HOTEL!  
  
Joker (Magnum's suicidal cat): *jumps off a random balcony over and over*  
  
Spider Man: *runs through and stops to do a jig* *sings* I'm not gay! I'm not gay! But I dance in a gay gay way! I'm not gay, I'm not gay! But watching me dance will make you gay!  
  
Izzy: SPIDER MAN HAS MADE YOU GAY!  
  
Magnum: WINE AND BEER!  
  
Doc: MY TOYS!!!! NOOOOOO!!! 


End file.
